


A Wish and A Hope

by Tracker_Lucifer



Series: Alternative Paths [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Batman is mention, Gen, Gotham, One Shot, Part of the Alternative Paths Universe, new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer
Summary: “Hurry up!”“I’m coming!” Rapid short steps climbed up the icy fire escape, knocking some frost from the bars in his haste. The dirty frost landed squarely on the top of a man’s head.“Hey! Slow down!” The man wiped off the dirty slush as he followed the two smaller figures above him. “I swear to god if I get caught breaking-and-entering…” He muttered under his breath.“You’re taking too long!” The older and the smart ass of the two small figures shouted at him.“Hurry Blake!” The younger piped up as well.“I can take as long as I like!”
Relationships: None
Series: Alternative Paths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587733
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Wish and A Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! This is kind of spontaneous one-shot that just hit me. I promise this is just a one-shot this time. This takes place before Alternative Paths.
> 
> Take care and enjoy :3
> 
> Tracker_Lucifer

“Hurry up!” 

“I’m coming!” Rapid short steps climbed up the icy fire escape, knocking some frost from the bars in his haste. The dirty frost landed squarely on the top of a man’s head. 

“Hey! Slow down!” The man wiped off the dirty slush as he followed the two smaller figures above him. “I swear to god if I get caught breaking-and-entering…” He muttered under his breath. 

“You’re taking too long!” The older and the smart ass of the two small figures shouted at him. 

“Hurry Blake!” The younger piped up as well. 

“I can take as long as I like!” Blake harped but picked up the pace nonetheless. He scaled the fire escape and crested the rooftop. “Hey! I told you two to stay away from the edge!” 

“Yeah, stay away from the edge Tim!” The older one pushed the littlest one away from the edge. 

“He told you that too, Jason!” Tim fired back, his voice pitched higher in frustration. 

Blake walked quickly over. He set down the 6-pack of soda onto the ground and snatched the two boys by the collar and yanked them away from the edge. “I did say that and now stop it.” He chided. “You guys are only here because I promise Father Reilly that I bring you back in one piece. If either you come back with scrapes or a black eye, then you guys are just stuck seeing the fireworks from the orphanage.”

“You mean from the TV,” Jason grumbled. 

“We could also see it from the basketball courts too.” Tim reminded. “Though it’s not that great…” 

“Exactly. This right here is the best spot in all of Gotham.” Jason insisted and shrugged out of Blake’s hold. 

Blake looked around the deserted rooftop. The place could use some polishing... And maybe some rat poison. “Right.” He reached down to grab the soda and place it on one of the unused vents. “You used to come up here?”

Jason shrugged dismissively. “Sometimes.” Which was probably more often than not. Blake couldn’t help but wondered if Jason spent the night here, during the middle of winter. “Zip up your jacket you two. It’s freezing.” 

“Yes, mom.” Jason huffed and zipped up his hoodie. 

“Yes, mom.” Tim mimicked, zipping up his puffer as well. 

“Cute.” Blake glanced at his watch. 

_Close to show time now…_ The sound of crunching ice drew his attention to see the boys back to the edge of the roof. “Jeezus, can you guys listen to me for one night? Just one night.” He pleaded as he followed the kids. 

“Look at all the lights!” Tim said pointing in the distance, between some of the apartment complexes. There the buildings were newer and so tall that they looked like they could touch the sky. It made that part of the city look magical. For Blake, it made him all the more aware of how the lights seemed to dim the closer you are to the slums. 

“It’s pretty cool, right?” Blake remarked half-heartedly. 

“If that’s all you want to see,” Jason replied and looked up at Blake. “How much longer?”

“Not much longer,” Blake assured. 

“Do you think Batman is going to watch the fireworks too?” Tim asked suddenly. 

“Don’t be dumb. He’s too busy fighting off the bad guys to be watching the fireworks.” Jason said. 

“That doesn’t mean he couldn’t take a break here and there,” Blake replied. “...You guys still think he’s still out there?”

“Of course he is, don’t you?” Both boys turned and looked at him.

Blake held his hands up in defeat. “I’m just asking.”

“Don’t be dumb.” Jason huffed.

“Don’t be--” Tim started.

“None of that from both of you.” Blake cut him off. "Especially, since you know that I don't need to be spending my break in taking you guys out to see the fireworks."

The kids relented because they knew that was true. This was a rare treat that caught them off guard. Even Blake was surprised when Father Reilly agreed to the idea but honestly, he shouldn’t be. The Father was the one who had to break the news to Jason that the adoption fell through, again. He was also the one that told Blake about it too. 

“Do you know what your wish is going to be?” Tim’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Hm?” Blake looked down at the youngest boy. 

Jason looked just as confused. “What are you talking about?” 

“One of the volunteers said that once becomes midnight you need to jump as high as you can and then make a wish,” Tim explained. 

“That is so dumb,” Jason replied. 

“It’s not dumb.” Tim denied, pouted and then looked thoughtful. “If you’re not going to do it then I’ll just take your wish.” 

“What!? No!” Jason cried out. 

“Boys, 10-second mark.” Blake cut in, defusing the situation as the boys’ attention turned toward the bright section of the city. “9…”

“8!”

“7.”

“6.”

“5.”

“4!”

“3.”

“2.”

“1!” Tim lept without a moment of hesitation as the first firework shot to the sky and exploded in an array of brilliant gold before the others soon follow. His giggles practically filled the roof. Though, it was a second movement that caught Blake’s attention. 

He glanced at Jason who rocked back on his heels. The kid whispered something but Blake couldn’t hear it. He also knew better than to ask. Instead, he reached over, pulled two sodas from the six-pack and handed it to the kids. It was probably a bad idea but for now, Blake didn’t care. He sipped his drink as he watched the flashing lights paint the sky in the most over-the-top way imaginable to the tune of the latest catchy song. He had to hand it to Jason, the kid knew where to go for the best show. He probably knew the city better than Blake did. 

Unfortunately, the show ended far too soon but it was an amazing ending. It was like the city unloaded all of their fireworks into the sky all at once. Their light illuminated all of Gotham for a couple of long minutes before the light faded away with the wisps of smoke. Tim was talking a mile a second with excitement and sugar rush fueling him. Jason, despite his effort, seemed just as excited as the younger boy. 

Blake let them linger on the roof, much longer than he should, before letting out a dramatic sigh. “All right. Time to pack it up.”

“But Blake--” Tim whined. 

“Nope. I already kept you guys way too long.” He grabbed the remaining sodas. “Time to go back and get some sleep. Come on.” 

Jason rolled his eyes and led the way. Tim instinctively followed after him. 

“And remember what I told you two.” Blake took up the rear. 

“We didn’t have any sodas.” The two boys replied in sync as they started back down the frosty fire escape. 

“Good.”


End file.
